Reason to Celebrate
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Dean helps Castiel celebrate his 'birthday'. WARNING: Implied MPREG. Part 1 of Celebration!Verse.


Using both hands, Dean grabbed the freshly baked blueberry pie out of the oven and set it on the small kitchen table to cool. He slid off the oven mitts and hung his apron over the hook by the large kitchen cabinet. Wiping the thin beads of sweat from his forehead, Dean leaned against the counter to check his wrist watch that read 8:15 PM.

"Perfect timing." Dean whistled under his breath, knowing he still had at least fifteen minutes to clean himself before his husband got home.

Glancing around the kitchen, Dean was thanking God for small favors when he began thinking of what a hassle it could've been if he hadn't dumped the kids off on Sam for the night. It was so nice of Uncle Sammy to entertain the kids with a movie night at his place. Tonight was Castiel's birthday, and Dean wanted everything to be perfect.

After double checking the steaming pie, Dean began a brisk walk up towards their bedroom. Half way up the stairs, he nearly tripped over a small pile of Felicia's Barbie dolls sitting in the center of one of the steps. With a huff, Dean bent over and collected every single doll in his arms so that they could later be tucked away in their proper place. Sure, he might've survived the Apocalypse and a steady career of hunting, but leave it to his four-year-old daughter to unknowingly kill him with her overly-feminine dolls.

Dean gently kicked their bedroom door open and absent-mindedly placed his daughter's dolls on the edge of the bed. He moved to the dresser, selecting clean denim and a fresh spring-green shirt. He was brushing his teeth when he heard the front door open and his husband announcing his entry.

"Ah, shit, Cas…" Dean sighed, quickly spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth down before sprinting to the top of the stairs. Dean needed to prevent Cas from discovering the surprise birthday pie that was sitting in the kitchen.

At the top of the stairs, Dean caught sight of Castiel removing his shoes at the entry mat and hanging his trench coat in the closet. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, making sure not a single strand was out of place. He slipped downstairs on tip toes, trying not to alert his husband of his presence yet. He managed to make it down the stairs and toed his way over to Castiel before wrapping his arms around the former angel from behind.

"Hey there, Handsome." Dean greeted with his low, husky voice. He buried his face into the space between Castiel's shoulder blades and let out a heavy breath.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel turned his head and peered over his shoulders, just barely enough for Dean to catch his gentle smile.

Releasing his tight hold on Cas, Dean met his eyes, "How was your day?"

"It was surprisingly productive. I had very little distraction from the other office employees today. It seems they were having a celebration of some sort in the break room."

Dean held in a snicker when he realized Castiel was talking about the birthday party the office threw for him. Turns out Castiel was completely oblivious to the occasion and continued on his way filing claims. Dean seriously loved how totally unaware and out of touch Cas was sometimes.

"Where are the children?" Castiel asked, just then noticing the absent laughter and stomping small feet that often echoed through their home.

"They're with Sam tonight. He insisted on taking them for a movie night." Dean reassured, placing his right palm on Castiel's shoulder.

"That was very considerate of Sam." Castiel commented.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, starting to slowly lead Castiel to living room.

"I am slightly famished."

"Okay, hang tight and I'll get you something." Dean gave Cas a kiss on the cheek after sitting him down on the sofa facing the television.

Dean slipped out from the living room and made way into the kitchen so that he could retrieve the birthday pie. First, Dean dug into the counter drawer that held the spices and baking ingredients. He had made sure to purchase some blue birthday candles last week and hid them in the back of the drawer. Grabbing the candle box, Dean pulled out nine candles to mark the number of years since Castiel fell and became human.

As sad of a thought as it was, Dean and Castiel had both learned soon enough that falling wasn't the worst thing to happen to Cas. They had managed to settle down and start a life for themselves. They had a sturdy home, stable sources of income, a supportive family, and two beautiful children together. It was more reason to celebrate than to mourn.

He neatly placed the candles on the pie before lighting them. He carried the pie back to the living room on a single tray. Before he turned the corner to meet Castiel's field of vision, dean began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you..." Dean continued to sing.

Castiel's face lit up with delight when he laid eyes on his husband and the delicious dessert that was presented to him. At the end of Dean's singing, Castiel leaned forward from the couch and blew out all of the candles in one blow. Dean set the tray down on the coffee table and took out two plates and served them both a slice.

"I hope you like it." Dean smiled, sitting on the couch next to Cas with his feet curled underneath him.

Cas slung his arm around Dean, pulling the hunter closer to his chest. "I'm not sure which I would like to try first."

Dean looked up at Castiel with a sly grin. "Last time I checked, I wasn't on the menu."

Cas slipped into an expression that almost mirrored Sam's famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, but I'm sure the chef could make a special arrangement for the birthday boy." Dean teased, taking Castiel's lips full force.

Eventually, with their pie finally finished, they both managed to make their way to their bedroom. Standing in front of the king-sized bed, they began undressing each other. Castiel's hands wandered down to Dean's waist and hips. Since they had stopped hunting eight years ago, Dean had somehow managed to gain a few pounds in those areas. Yes, Dean still made sure to maintain a steady workout routine, but the weight seemed determined to stay stuck on him. His body made Dean feel insecure, but Cas would remind him frequently of how sexy he looked with the extra padding.

Quickly grabbing any amount of flesh he could, Castiel lifted Dean from the ground and sat him on one edge of the bed. He slowly stripped the remainder of Dean's jeans away by tugging at the waistband. Seeing Dean staring at him through hooded eyes, Cas started to lick his lips to swipe away the filling lust.

"You look beautiful, Dean." Castiel whispered, leaning in to hover above Dean.

Once their lips were locked, Dean gradually lowered himself until he was lying on the bed flat. On his way down, Dean's lumbar was greeted by a stabbing pain of a plastic doll handing piercing into his skin. Dean let out a disgruntled gasp and broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, concern obvious in his expression.

Reaching behind his back, Dean pulled out the selection of their daughter's dolls he forgot about from earlier.

"Seems like we can't catch a break even when they're gone for the night." Dean huffed.

Once the dolls were discarded to the floor, the intimacy of the previous moment was resumed. Passionate kisses heated into fingers exploring and groping until Dean was sprawled on his stomach with his ass in the air. They fucked like bunnies all night until they collapsed in each other's arms, curled closely under the covers.

Dean nuzzled in close the Castiel's neck while Cas fondled his fingers through Dean's scalp. "Happy birthday, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean."

They were about to meet their lips for another kiss, but were suddenly interrupted by miniature fists pounding on the bedroom door.

"Daddy!" Felicia cried from behind the door.

"Uncle Sammy told us you're in there!" Hayden, their six-year-old son, pounded harder.

Dean sighed. Their kids were such attention-hogging brats sometimes.

"Give us a minute, gees!" Dean yelled from his warm spot on the bed. He could hear Sam laughing from behind the door as well. Castiel smiled.

"I wasn't aware that I should've been expecting another birthday surprise, Dean." Castiel teased, leaving a kiss on the side of Dean's cheek.

A second later Dean heard the kids get herded to their bedroom. Dean and Cas both struggled to get out of bed, but made quick work of cleaning and dressing themselves once they were up. As soon as they were dressed in their sleep-worthy sweats, both parents wandered into the hall to greet their new guests.

Dean and Cas found them in Hayden's bedroom sitting on the floor. Both kids had climbed into their uncle's lap and were bombarding him with random question. Dean snickered at the sight.

"Dad!" Hayden caught sight of his fathers standing in the doorway and jumped to his feet.

Both Hayden and Felicia stormed towards Castiel, clinging onto his legs as if he were the only life preserver ring in a vast ocean. Both children beamed up with their bright peridot and sapphire eyes. Their freckles crinkled into the creases of skin when they displayed their toothiest smile.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" both children chirped.

Cas knelt down beside them both, placing his hands on the two separate heads covered with sandy-blonde hair. "Thank you. This was a wonderful surprise."

While Cas was caught up in the moment with his offspring, Dean went to confront his own asshole of a brother.

"Surprise my ass. I thought you were taking the kids for a movie night?" Dean grumbled.

"Uh, yeah, I did. But then Felicia started to complain about missing her 'mumma'." Sam mocked.

Felicia had grown attached to calling Dean her 'mumma' ever since Sam had first put the idea in her head to call him such. Dean was trying to break her of the habit, but she seemed as stubborn as him sometimes and wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"But honestly, I think they both wanted to see Cas and wish him a happy birthday. Who am I to tell your kids they can't see their dad?"

Looking back at his husband and their kids, Dean couldn't deny how happy his family was when they were together. He crossed his arms and sighed, walking over to join them.

"Dean, I have to say, this may just be the best birthday yet." Castiel said, giving Dean one last kiss on the lips.


End file.
